Comprometidos
by DanhLew
Summary: Mako esta mas que nervioso, despues de todo... uno se pondria asi cuando desea pedirle matrimonio a su novia.


Durante varias décadas el Avatar a estado ayudando al planeta entero con sus grandes habilidades sobre los cuatro elementos, agua, tierra, fuego y aire… los básicos para mantener el equilibrio en el planeta.

Ahora esta vez el Avatar en turno era Korra, la morena de ojos azules brillantes de la Tribu Agua del Sur, toda su vida se la paso en un "encierro" en su tierra, pero después escapo para así conocer y estar con el que sería su maestro Aire, Tenzin. Huyo a Ciudad Republica donde ahí conoció a fondo a Bolin y a Mako, sus mejores amigos.

Instantáneamente hubo una conexión entre Korra y Mako, el maestro fuego de los dos hermanos, después de la guerra contra Amon se confesaron sus sentimientos en la tierra natal de ella, pasaron algunos años y se unieron en matrimonio. Aun que el día en que Mako se lo iba a proponer surgió algo inesperado.

Ella debía ir a la Nación del Fuego para así conocer al retirado Señor del Fuego Zuko, todos los planes de aquel espectacular día se le fueron a bajo, aquella vez, en la noche anterior al viaje de Korra el decidió decirlo.

- Ya llegue… - anuncio el al entrar a su caza en el Polo Sur, el tenia puesto unos abrigos de color rojo y eran abrigadores.

Mako busco con la mirada a su novia, el tenia dentro de su bolsillo un collar con azul, una piedra colgaba de collar de cuero, tenía bordado el símbolo de la Tribu Agua. Al dejar algunas cosas en la sala, sonrió al ver a cierta persona acostada en el sofá, ahí estaba, su querida novia la Avatar Korra, dormida como un tronco.

A los ojos de Mako se veía hermosa dormida, era adorable, suspiro y se acerco a ella para despertarla con cuidado.

- Linda… Linda despierta – ella se movió un poco, emitió algunos pequeños sonidos en señal de que no quería levantarse – Amon ha vuelto –

- ¡¿Qué?... ¿D-Donde esta? – Mako comenzó a reírse como nunca antes lo había echo.

Ella se había levantado de golpe con el pequeño comentario de Mako, al parecer consiguió despertar a su novia, se acerco de nuevo a ella que hacia pucheros por la broma que le izo y le dio un beso en la frente, pudo notar el pequeño sonrojo que provoco con el beso, le sonrió.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte… - ella lo miro a sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué cosa? – se sentó en el sofá y Mako se sentó a su lado, ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras el acariciaba su cabello.

- Te la diré… pero primero – se separo un poco para mirarla a sus ojos azules que tanto le encantaban - ¿Ya cenaste?

- No – contesto ella.

- Bueno, vamos a cenar –

Ella asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, entre la cena charlaban sobre cómo les fue durante todo el día, ella le hablo sobre los planes de su viaje a la Nación del Fuego, también hablo sobre lo poco emocionada que estaba por ir por que no le gustaba estar tan lejos del. Obviamente acabaron entre abrazos y besos.

Ya estaban a punto de dormir, cuando Mako salió del baño de la habitación Korra recordó que él le tenía una sorpresa, por así decirlo, ya habían apagado las luces y lo único que los iluminaba era la luz blanca de la luna.

- Ahora que recuerdo Mako… ¿no me ibas a mostrar algo? – el solo estaba vestido con unos shorts cafés, la miro un poco confundido pero luego lo recordó.

- ¡Cierto! – se dirigió hacia donde estaba su abrigo y saco el collar, claramente lo izo sin que lo viera Korra – Korra… - volteo a verla y el tenia las manos en su espalda, para que así no viera el collar de compromiso muy tradicional en ambas Tribus del Agua - … Siéntate –

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama, observo con atención a su novio que al parecer se estaba poniendo algo tenso y nervioso, pensó por un momento que le iba a dar una mala noticia pero luego descarto esa idea porque el tomo un poco de aire y la miro a sus ojos azules.

- Korra… desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por ti… yo… - ella le mostro una sonrisa, jamás pensó que Mako se pusiera tan nervioso – sabia que debíamos estar juntos… por siempre y eso me alegra más que nada… -

En eso se saco sus manos de su escondite, Korra se puso roja al ver lo que tenía en las manos, ya lo sabía… había visto a su madre que poseía uno y a Katara.

- E-Eso es… -

- Korra… - la miro a sus ojos azules y a ella a sus ojos dorados, sin perderse de vista ni un solo minuto o segundo - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella no podía creerlo, es todo lo que había deseado desde hace unos cuantos años, deseaba casarse con Mako desde que descubrió que lo amaba, pero no quería apresurar las cosas y presionarlo. Pero ahora que oía esas palabras desde la boca de Mako se puso más alegre que nunca, cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mostrarle una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente se levanto y lo abrazo, él le correspondió el abrazo al instante y ambos se dieron un profundo beso.

- Claro que si – el sonrió y la volvió a besar, ella no tardo en responderle el beso.

Se separo un poco de él y se levanto su cabello castaño que ahora lo tenía suelto, el con delicadeza le puso el collar de compromiso a su ahora prometida, ella recordó todos los momentos que paso junto a Mako y luego recordó lo que la mantendría alejada de la Tribu Agua del Sur… el viaje hacia la Nación del Fuego, ella miro el suelo con tristeza lo que Mako noto al instante.

- ¿Qué tienes linda? – le beso su coronilla y ella levanto su mirada para verlo.

- Pienso en el viaje… no podremos pasar más tiempo juntos –

- Ah… sabes, eso fue mi problema – ella lo miro confusa – veras, originalmente te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo dentro de varios días más… pero salió a flote lo de tu viaje y pues… no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin ti – ella se estaba poniendo un poco sonrojada con lo que él decía – así que decidí pedírtelo hoy… y ahora aquí estamos –

Ella le acaricio el rostro con su mano y el disfruto del tacto dedicándole una sonrisa, la abrazo por la cintura un poco desnuda.

- Te amo… - le dijo él, ella sonrió.

- Yo también te amo –

Y sellaron esa noche con un beso, donde reflejaron todos sus sentimientos por el otro, aun que tendrían que esperar un poco para estar juntos de nuevo nada les impediría disfrutar de esta noche.

* * *

_**Hola! aqui les traigo un fic que se me ocurrio cuando vi ayer el final de Korra... fue tan FANTASTICO! en fin, espero y les haya gustado, dejen un review o lo que quieran :)  
**_

_**MUY PRONTO mas fics Makorra~ amo esta pareja :D  
**_


End file.
